


it's okay (blow your dreams away)

by colferstilinski



Series: it's a (new) morning [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Alwaysagirl!Stiles, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Genderswap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vagina Spanking, bareback, teacher!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colferstilinski/pseuds/colferstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hates and loves that Derek’s always been very strict with foreplay. He loves dragging it out until she’s a complete mess, until she’s leaking from her core and aching with want that sweats out from her pores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's okay (blow your dreams away)

**Author's Note:**

> It's not necessary to read the first part because that has like subliminally /a little/ plot while this doesn't. It's more of an PWP epilogue instead of a sequel and I literally wrote it in fifteen minutes because I've been wanting to write a scene like this for quite some time and I've never had the time, so, yeah.
> 
> For the many of you who asked for a sequel because of the sex, there, you have it *u*
> 
> i less than equal three all of you :D

“You’ve gotten me hard so easily. Like a damn teenager.” Derek breathes heavily into the shell of her ear, voice honey thick and sensual, alluring. “Feel that, babe?” He murmurs, digging his pants bulge against her hip. “Fuck. Wanna sink it deep inside your nice, hairy pussy and just… unload it all inside you. Christ. Think you could take that for me, huh? My come? Deep in your sweet cunt until it slowly leaks onto the sheets?”

Stiles shivers under him, abdomen and vagina clenching with heady arousal from his words. Her body is tight, taut with adolescent arousal and the nubs of her nipples swollen and a fierce dark shade from Derek’s earlier mouth bruising.

“ _Please_.” She whines, clutching helplessly onto his biceps and bucking her hips, finding friction against her pussy. “Yes. I can. ‘M a good little girl for you.”

Stiles hates and loves that Derek’s always been very strict with foreplay. He loves dragging it out until she’s a complete mess, until she’s leaking from her core and aching with want that sweats out from her pores.

This time though, she takes matters into her own hands because she’s been teased for the past thirty minutes—maybe even longer—and she _needs_. Her mouth has gone dry from begging, from whimpering useless pleads to him that gets her nowhere only to edge her further into this unending hole of fervent want.

“Want your filthy mouth on me.” She keens, eyes wet at the corners.

“Yeah?” Derek challenges and there’s a glint in his eyes as though he’s saying, _go on, let me see you take it from me. C’mon, let’s watch you steal it from me, baby girl._ “That’s what you want? For me to fuck your pussy with my tongue?”

Stiles whimpers and she wants—wants it so badly that her clit is throbbing from just the thought of it, wants it so earnestly that her pussy hole is clenching from imagining it.

Derek pulls away from her and then pushes her further up his bed like she’s his limp doll to ruin until she’s grappling at the headboard, arms twining onto the vines of the décor to anchor herself. He sidles down against her body, lining them together while his eyes are directly on her, dark and heady.

He slowly mouths his way down, pressing chaste little kisses from in between her breasts which he squeezes them together until his cheeks are pressed in between her cleavage. Then to her navel, tongue flicking out to taste her skin from her abdomen, to the hair at her pubic mound until he finds her clit.

Derek swallows her wholly and she gasps out wetly, bucking into his mouth as he sucks her swollen, eats her out until the sound of saliva and their mutual grunting becomes too obscene.

Stiles is pressing her face into her shoulder, muffling her moans. “I’m so empty, Derek. Please—please, do something. Slide a finger in me. _Please_.”

Derek doesn’t reply, he never does especially when he’s eating her out, Stiles notices. Instead he’s making these content little noises like the savoury taste of her cunt does it for him, as though the taste of her salty heaviness is like haven against his tongue—fulfilling and good.

Eventually, he does though. The hands that were on her hips edges down, cups her at the ass, big hands spreading her cheeks apart momentarily and she yelps painfully, startled by it but Derek knows her well, never pushes her to limits that she can’t take because he’s good— _so good_ , knows her body like nobody has ever known it.

“C’mon, Mr. Hale, want your finger in me.” Stiles orders and Derek snaps his eyes opened back at her and he looks gone, the blacks of his pupils eating out the usual greens and yellows until he looks so fucking _gone_ , feral with undulated lust.

“Trying to order me around?” Derek says against her pussy lips, warm breath puffing in laboured pants. “Remind me who the student is again? Thought you wanted me to teach you everything? Wanted me to break you apart and fuck that innocence out of you until you’re shouting nothing but my name?”

Stiles sobs out, “But— _I need you_.” And then gasps out this hollow choked up sound when Derek slaps her cunt, the sound of wet pussy against dry fingers buzzing to the heavy pressure in her ears, the sharp bite of pain reverberating through her entire body.

“Those last two years where you teased me endlessly, always wearing those short skirts and purposely bending over in front of me? Don’t think I don’t catch you doing it while we’re in class.” Derek says and one of his hands is clutching on Stiles’ thigh and the other is cupping against her sex, preparing, and thumb rolling listlessly against her clit. “And you _need_ me? My cock has been raw from fucking into my hand because you were underage and now you’re eighteen and spoilt—ruined to anyone else by me—and I’m not even done punishing you.”

“ _Please_ —” She cries and she feels the wash of guilt that hovers at her conscience but that sinister side, that part of her where she triumphs because she loves _this_ , loves being under Derek and having him pull her apart until she’s crumbling and weeping before she _soars._

He spanks her pussy again, harder and the pain coils tight at her clit, sharp and festering into the hammering throbs of her heartbeat.

“Oh fuck!” Stiles yells, letting the wash of the sting seclude her until she’s shaking and yearning for more, awaiting the next slap. He does it again, softer this time, but right at the center, a fingernail or two digging momentarily into her labia and she arches her back off the bed, keening.

“Look at you,” Derek mutters and he sounds so wrecks, so reverent and pleased with himself. “ _Gorgeous,_ baby girl, no one else compares.”

And Stiles knows what he means because she looks completely obscene, spread out on his bed, naked like the day she was born and her normally pale skin is pink with exertion and sheened with sweat while her hair is matted on her forehead while there’s saliva pooling at the corners of her mouth from where she’s been unashamedly panting.

She’s a real sight.

While Derek—he’s still fully dressed in his work attire, immaculate except for the tell-tale of where his mouth is kiss bruised from suckling on her nipples for a good ten minutes previously and his hair messy from being fisted by her and his tie, too, crooked at the knot. She feels the pride surging in her, she did that to him—gets the always put together Mr Hale to succumb to this, this hormonal overridden man that’s lusting for her cunt, her body.

Stiles is still catching her breath, reigning in the shocks from the previous few spanks when Derek fucks two fingers into her, slips it in without warning and she bucks her hips, groaning gutturally from finally having that satisfaction of being filled, of having something in her.

Her pussy is squelching as Derek continues to curl and thrust his fingers in, head dipping down again to mouth at her clit, tongue flattening and then licking up in sync with the way he’s finger fucking her. She’s gone, completely and utterly broken, when he starts to urge a third finger into her, pressure thickening at her entrance as it drives into her.

The waves crash into her, from her toes until her nipples as he rides the orgasm out on his fingers, clutching onto his shoulders and fingers digging into his scalp as she pants, vigorous and swallowing in large mouthfuls of hair while she slips into the haze of adrenaline and endorphins.

“Fuck—” Derek finally murmurs and he sounds so far away, thick and rough. She tries to squint her eyes open and watches him unzipping his pants and pushing them down to mid-thigh as he pulls his cock out through the pee-hole of his underwear, fisting it brutally like he’s denied himself for too long and the pressure has gotten too much to handle. “Wanna fuck you. Please say you’re conscious enough to lemme do it. Oh jesus, _fuck_.”

“D-do it.” Stiles makes out roughly and she realizes she’s screamed herself hoarse.

Derek clenches his eyes shut and grips himself tight at the base of his cock, pressing firmly against his abdomen and it makes his cock look even more purpled at the head, glistening with pre-come and making the green veins on the underside of his dick pop up even more.

He lines himself against her, gathers the lubrication from her entrance and tries to spread them around the lips of her pussy, slicking himself up just nicely.

“You okay?” He asks and he sounds pained, forced and Stiles’ stomach bottoms out because despite everything, regardless how rough they sometimes are during sex, he’s always so caring—so in tune to the way she feels and she can’t help herself and drags him down, kissing him off center on the lips, licking into his mouth.

Derek groans into the kiss and Stiles can smell the overbearing scent of her pussy on his upper lip and she loves it, loves that she gets to mark him this way, have the most intimate thing that comes from her body to share it with him.

She murmurs against his lips when they separate from the kiss, saliva dribbling from their chins. “Ruin me, Mr Hale. Use me like I’m your little fuck toy, claim me so that no other person can ever touch this pussy. _Make me yours_.”

And Derek does, he captures her lips again and then thrust into her in one sharp, fluid movement. The overwhelming feeling as his cock enters her takes her breath away and she arches up into it, hips heaving to meet halfway before he pulls back and then digs back in, fucking into her relentlessly then.

“My perfect little girl.” Derek pants out and he’s snapping his hips ruthlessly into her. Stiles feels it, the soreness of having his cock dig against the shallow inside of her pussy but it’s satisfying—pleasuring—and god, no one fucks like him. No one.

Derek takes, he fucking steals it from her over and over until she’s a whining mess against his shoulder and she’s scrabbling on his back, digging her fingers into trails against his shirt until she’s certain that the skin is going to break and she’s going to stain yet another one of his shirt.

“God—” Derek breathes heavily and Stiles knows that tone of voice, knows he’s gone too. Knows that he’s seconds to blowing his load inside her. “—gonna come, Stiles. M’ gonna—Oh _fucks_.” And he groans, shattered, hips fucking erratically until they still deep inside her and he’s biting onto her shoulder, the tight walls of her cunt milking his cock until it’s spent.

Stiles is rubbing circles on his back, trying to reign him in, pull him back to her and he drops against her, body going limp and she feels the dribble of come slowly leaking out from her entrance where his cock is slowly softening.

“You’re a bad influence, Ms Stilinski.” Derek finally mutters and his voice is completely blown, rough and hoarse.

“I know,” Stiles murmurs and kisses his temple where it’s wet with sweat. “You’re a good teacher, though. Could change me from my rebellious ways, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Derek gusts out and Stiles feels his grin against her neck as he presses a chaste peck on her. “Definitely.”

 


End file.
